Mazinger (Franchise)
Mazinger is one of Dynamic Productions most famous works and a long running mecha series featuring a hallmark for anime, manga, and the mecha genre in general. Timeline *'Mazinger Z': The first manga and anime which debuted the first Mazinger robot, Mazinger Z. It revolves around Koji piloting the robot to fight against Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts. Besides introducing the first internally piloted mecha, there was also the introduction of new main character personalities. **'Shonen Jump Manga': The original manga that was published in Weekly Shonen Jump following a similar yet plot parallel to the anime and TV magazine manga. **'TV Version': The anime version that was adapted into a manga for TV Magazine. **'Mazinger Z (Ōta)': An alternate telling of the anime with original elements by Gosaku Ōta. *'Great Mazinger': The sequel to Mazinger Z featuring new protagonist Tetsuya Tsurugi and an updated Mazinger robot, Great Mazinger in the fight against the ancient Mycenae Empire. **'Great Mazinger (Ōta)': Sequel to the manga by Ōta. *'Grendizer': The final series to the original trilogy that involves Duke Fleed and a giant robot from space, Grendizer against the Vegan Empire. **'Grendizer (Ōta)': Final installment in the Ōta saga. *'God Mazinger': An anime, manga, and novel spin-off that is only loosely based on Mazinger Z and tells a completely different story on a Mazinger that is not a robot but a giant statue. *'Mazinger (USA)': A spin-off comic created for the US market where the Mazinger is a giant combat suit with a completely different arsenal than the original and takes place in a different reality. *'MazinSaga': A more mature take on the Mazinger series, with Mazinger once again being a combat suit but is normal sized but can grow to gigantic size. It employs themes more similar to the manga, Devilman and even features characters and mecha based on some of its characters including Akira Fudo. *'Z Mazinger': Another alternative take on Mazinger, combining Greek Mythology with the classic characters with a special twist. *'Mazinkaiser': A series of spin-offs that retells the events of the original manga with one of the most powerful Mazinger robots, Mazinkaiser. *'Mazinger Angels': A manga that focuses on the female protagonists of the three original series with most of the original male cast completely absent and their mechas as a special forces team in a manner similar to Charlie's Angels. **'Mazinger Angels Z': Sequel to Mazinger Angels that introduces Kikunosuke Abashiri (originally from Abashiri Ikka) and the Iron Z (based on the original design for the Mazinger Z, Energer Z) in the battle against the Vegan Empire. *[[Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!|'Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!']]: an anime reboot that follows more closely to the original manga while introducing elements from Abashiri Ikka, Z Mazinger, Violence Jack, Demon Lord Dante, a few elements from a one-shot manga by Ken Ishikawa, and original material. *'Shin Mazinger ZERO': A modern reboot manga that retells the original story with the Mazinger Z having a much darker side and a crisis where humanity is wiped out by the Mazinger turned evil. **'Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness': sequel to Shin Mazinger ZERO and a retelling of the anime movie Mazinger Z vs Great General of Darkness. *'Shin Mazinger Shogeki! H Hen': a sexy one-shot gag manga made by Go Nagai to go along with the release of Shin Mazinger. *'Mazinger Otome': a spin-off manga featuring the mechas as attractive female androids that can change into forms resembling their original incarnations. Characters from the original series also appear. The title mecha of Steel Jeeg also appears as an android. **'Mazinger Otome Taisen': Sequel to Mazinger Otome that revolves around the original four androids and a new rival group of next generation androids. *'Mazinkaiser SKL': An OVA and novel series that puts a more demonic version of the Mazinkaiser in battle against a threat that could destroy the Earth. Material from Devilman, Cutey Honey, and Violence Jack are added to this much like Z Hen used influence from other works from Dynamic Productions. **'Mazinkaiser SKL Versus': a manga released prior to the OVA that expands the story of Mazinkaiser SKL that later leads to what happens in the OVA and novel series. *[[Grendizer Giga|'Grendizer Giga']]: A reboot of Grendizer with a similar but new cast of characters following the adventures of Daisuke Uryu/Ruke Fleed the pilot of titular robot, yet seems to share a universe with other Go Nagai characters like Cutey Honey. There are also a number of spin-offs and crossovers between the franchise and others including the Super Robot Wars video game series. Common Elements Mazinger Robots All series feature a powerful giant robot that are said to their user the power of a god or a devil depending on how it used. Most are colored black, white, and red (and very dark blue in the anime). The exceptions are the yellow and black stone colored God Mazinger and the all blue Z (until it turns all black). Another common feature is the use of Pilders, vehicles that serve as command centers for robots that are usually docked on the head. These are commonly aircrafts but can also be motorcycles and submarines. Most also share similar weaponry, from the famous Rocket Punch, the crowd clearing Rust Hurricane, to the powerful Breast Fire. The composition and energy of the robots are usually powerful substances that cannot be found anywhere else such as Super Alloy Z. Among the equipment are attachments that allow flight and additional weaponry such as the Scranders and Spazers. Female Mecha In most series, the main Mazinger robot is partnered to a female mecha made from the same metal and energy. Often, these robots are not very powerful on their own and their only weapons are usually the Oppai Missile System, missiles that are shot from the chest area. In Mazinger Angels, the robots are portrayed as being more powerful and versatile, having more weapons and even having alternative forms. Common Characters Some characters appear in more than one series, either based on the original or characters very similar to them. *'Koji Kabuto': The protagonist of Mazinger Z and most of its spin-offs, best known as the pilot of Z. Revolutionized the way main male characters were portrayed in Japanese media with his hot-blooded and daring attitude. *'Sayaka Yumi': Koji's love interest and main female protagonist, best known for piloting Aphrodite A and its successors. Like Koji, Sayaka's portrayal was revolutionary; whereas most female characters at the time were friendly, supportive to their love interests, and highly obedient to their families, Sayaka is hot-tempered and feisty. *'Boss': originally a bully who first appeared in Mazinger Z, Boss becomes the pilot of his own joke robot, Boss Borot. He is the only character besides Koji to appear in all three of the original series. Known for being flirtatious to women that catch his eye and for his role as comic relief. * Shiro Kabuto: The younger brother of Koji, and his main supporter. * Gennosuke (Yanosuke) Yumi: Father of Sayaka, and primary adviser in battle. *'Tetsuya Tsurugi': Pilot of the Great Mazinger, who sees himself as a rival to Koji whenever they are together. *'Jun Hono': A biracial supporter of Tetsuya who is usually the closest person to him. In some media, she pilots the Venus A. *'Juzo Kabuto': Creator of the Mazinger Z and some of its related robots as well as the grandfather of Koji. Often portrayed as a mad scientist based on the original manga. * Kenzo Kabuto: Father of Koji and Shiro Kabuto, and creator of major robots. *'Duke Fleed': Protagonist of Grendizer and crown prince of Planet Fleed who pilots the title mecha. His nature as an alien is often hid for various reasons. * Hikaru Makiba: A farm girl with a thing for Duke, appearing as a supporting character in Grendizer and later a pilot of a Spazer. *'Maria Grace Fleed': Younger sister of Duke who appeared as a supporting character in Grendizer. Known for her vengeful and independent attitude. Villains While some villains are portrayed as regular humanoids, others are bizarre or even horrific to look at. *'Dr. Hell': Main adversary to Koji and his allies in every series he appears in. Army mainly composed of Mechanical Beasts and cyborgs he created. *'Baron Ashura': One of Dr. Hell's lieutenants known for his body being half-man half-women after Hell stitched the bodies of two mummies together. *'Count Brocken': A headless former Nazi soldier that Hell brought to life by keeping his disembodied head alive which can float on its own. *'Viscount Pygman': a not so loyal minion of Dr. Hell that appears to be a large man with a pygmy-like upper body for a head. *'Mycenae Empire': An ancient Empire of gigantic cyborgs with elements of different animals and their true faces located somewhere along their bodies. *'Great General of Darkness': Arguably the most powerful being in the Mazinger universe, he is the head of the Mycenae Empire's army and is often shown as an unstoppable opponent that required the very best the series had to offer. *'Blaki': a commander of the Vegan Empire who follows orders without question, later revealed to work under General Gandal. *'General Gandal': A General of the Vegan Empire, who shares his body with Lady Gandal who occasionally changes faces with him. He/She is not unlike Baron Ashura in being dual-gendered. Category:Mazinger Series Category:Dynamic Productions